Skater Boy
by Amanda Snape
Summary: It is a nice song fiction about Paul aka Triple H... please read, it is better then the summary. Finished!


Skater Boy  
  
Author's note: If you are a wrestling fan you know all about Paul, or his alter ego Triple H. Well what about his life before he was a star. I do not own the song Sk8er Boi or Triple H, or Paul, or Dwayne, or King, or JR. I do own Hazel and Dean and Fay. AND MY COMPUTER! * ** *** **** ***** **** *** ** * Paul at 18 was really what you would call handsome. He worked out all the time and was on the football team due to his size, and he could talk greatly. He was the kind of boy that it didn't really matter what he looked like, he didn't care he could walk up to any girl in the school and start talking to her. And they wouldn't admit it after, but they all secretly crushed on him.  
  
But he had his down sides. He still had a rather large nose, and it looked larger then the one he had now. But he spent all most of all of his time at the gym, working out hard. Even then he had a nice body, not as sculpted as it is now but very nice for being 18. But even with his nice parts, he was a punk. He felt he was a gift to women. But he never really went out with one for a very long time.  
  
But he developed a crush on Fay Melos, the most liked girl in the school.  
  
"He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can i make it any more obvious"  
  
Paul walked down the hallways of his school talking with his best friend, they split up as he saw Fay. Paul gulped and walked over, ~ Pull your self together Paul ~ he told his self. Her friends saw him and left leaving her by herself. "Hey Fair." He said to her as he got near her leaning against the locker and smiling. He had called her Fair scene they started high school, it all had to do with her blonde hair, light blue eyes, and every pale skin.  
  
"Hi Hunter." She said to him returning his smile. Everyone called him Hunter, even then. He knew he wanted to be a wrestler, and he already picked out a stage name.  
  
"You know there is a dance next Friday, right?"  
  
"Ya, I'm helping plan it." She rolled her eyes at him, everyone knew the best cheerleader in the school always helped plan the dances.  
  
"Oh ya, I remember now." He said looking like he was trying to remember. "So, would you have any problems with me taking you?"  
  
"I'll think about it." She said, she really wanted to say yes, but she needed to know what her friends would think.  
  
"No problem." He said winking and walking off down the hall to his math class.  
  
"He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can i say  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well"  
  
Fay walked over to her friends at lunch, "Hey, Hunter just asked me to the dance."  
  
"You said no right?" One of her friends asked her  
  
"I told him I'm think about it."  
  
"You'd better say no, I mean Hunt is a freak. what would people say!" Another one of her friends said  
  
"Ya your right, I'll go tell him now."  
  
"But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes"  
  
Fay walked over to Paul's table while he was working on spots with one of his friends who also wanted to be a wrestler. He looked up to see the clock on the wall and saw her, "Hey Fair Girl." He smiled  
  
"Can we talk?" She asked and looked towards the door.  
  
"Sure thing." Paul said getting up and walking outside the school with her, "So think about my offer?"  
  
"Ya, that's what I want to talk to you about, Hunter." She said softly  
  
"You can tell me, Fair, not like I'm going to slam you into the school or anything." He said smiling and he flexed his arms jokingly.  
  
"I can't go with you to the Dance, and I really don't think we should even be on a talking base anymore." She said softly. Paul looked down, it felt like his life was over.  
  
"That's." he looked at the ground was he supposed to say 'That's cool' but he couldn't, ". I see." Was what he said.  
  
"See ya later Boy." She said and left.  
  
"He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth"  
  
@@@@@ 10 Years Later @@@@@ Fay got home from work at 8 to see her 9 year old son watching TV. She sat down, "What are you watching Dean?" She asked him as she watched The Undertaker hit someone with a chair.  
  
"Wrestling. Go `Taker!" He yelled as Dead Man Inc. got the 3 count. "My favorite wrestler is coming on next." He told his mom who looked down at him  
  
"When did you get to know so much about wrestling?"  
  
"David likes it, so he got me hooked." The break was over and Triple H walked out and down the ramp. "There he is!!!!! He is sooooooo cool!" Dean shouted, Fay looked at shock at the TV. She walked out of the room and picked up the phone and called her friends.  
  
"Turn on channel 18!" She said and made plans with her friends to buy tickets to see the next show.  
  
"Dean honey, how would you like to go see a live event?" She asked as she watched Paul hit someone with the Pedigree.  
  
"Really Mom!!!" She nodded and Dean ran off to bed after the last match to dream of seeing his hero up close.  
  
"10 years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Next to her son  
  
She turns on tv  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy rockin up TNN  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got  
  
Tickets to see his show"  
  
Fay stands in the front row with her friends and her son, who has on a Triple H shirt. She stands there not believing that she turned him down.  
  
Paul's music hits and he walks out doing his strut as he gets up to spit out the water he sees her. Fay siting there in the front row, with all her old friends and a little boy who was cheering at him. Paul spitted and walked over to the ring announcers and says so the crowd can't hear them, "JR, King, a girl I used to know from High School is here, and I think she has her son with her who is a fan of mine let them backstage after the show, I want to give the kid an autograph." He pulled back. They both nodded and he grabbed a mic and talked some trash.  
  
"She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down"  
  
After the show a stage hand runs up to Fay and Dean. "Son, you're a fan of Triple H, right?" Dean nodded, "He thought so, do you want to meet him" Dean nodded again, "Follow me ma'am.  
  
As they go backstage the stagehand turned to them, "He will be with you shortly." They nodded as he left.  
  
Dwayne Johnson came out and saw them, "Hey, you one of Hunter's fans?"  
  
"You bet I am, Rocky!" Dean said proudly. Dwayne smiled and told Dean he'd hurry Triple H up.  
  
Paul walked around the corner with his arm around the shoulder of a brunette. "Sir, you're my hero!" Dean said, both the brunette, Fay, and Paul smiled.  
  
"It is nice to know you think so kiddo." He smiled, "So whats your name?"  
  
"Dean."  
  
"Nice to meet you Dean." He said kneeling down so he was eye level with the boy.  
  
Dean blushed, "Umm. Sir can you please sign my shirt?" He asked softly, Paul nodded and wrote,  
  
Dean, All things work out for you if you hang on till the end. No matter what, things happen for a reason, Never forget this. Your Friend, Triple H  
  
"He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth? He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?"  
  
"There you go a please call me Hunter."  
  
"Thank you, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot Dean."  
  
"Umm. I thought you were married to Steph." He said looking at the brunette  
  
"It is just a show, this is my Girl, Hazel." Paul shock his head, "Well that was rude of me. I'm sorry, Fay, this is Hazel, Haze this is Fay, we were friends in high school." The two women shock hands as Hazel frowned at Fay.  
  
"Mom! You went to school with Triple H?!" Dean yelled, "How come you never told me?"  
  
"Didn't know he was your hero son." After a while Fay and Dean left.  
  
"Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more that meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside"  
  
Paul sat in his hotel room that night thinking about Fair. He realized what he wrote to Dean was kind of mean, but she really didn't understand what she did to him. She was the first girl he ever truly loved. Well he thought maybe it wasn't true love, he smiled as he watched Hazel sleep on his couch.  
  
"He's just a boy  
  
And Im just a girl Can I make it any more obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each others world"  
  
Paul took a ring out of his pocket and looked at it, and then over at Hazel. He walked over and kneeled beside her and kissed her forehead, she opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Hey."  
  
"Hey, Hazel can I ask you something?" Paul asked her softly, she sat up, he only ever called her Hazel if it was important, he always called her Haze.  
  
"Ya, whats up, Paul?" He smiled, she was the only one, besides his mother that ever called him Paul, he took her hand and held out the ring,  
  
"Hazel, will you marry me?" He asked as she started to cry and nodded yes.  
  
"I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show"  
  
* **  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Author's note: Okay I know the times are off a little, sorry. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I love my reviewers! Ummm. I might post a Challenge later that has something to do with the story. Okay Bye for now, I hope you liked it! 


End file.
